


You Can Have It All

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Jealous Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo notices early on that he's attracted to Stiles, he never expects it to be more than that. He should have known that somewhere along the way feelings would start getting in the way, especially when he finds himself falling for Scott as well. But maybe, just maybe, he's not as alone in all of this as he thinks.





	You Can Have It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmsmith86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/gifts).



> For cmsmith86 as part of the We Heart Stiles Rare Fic Exchange

Theo always knew he was attracted to Stiles. Even when they were on opposite sides it was clear there was an attraction there. He could never deny the tension that was between them at times when they’d be fighting, getting into each other’s space with a fire in their eyes. It was those moments he thought maybe Stiles could feel something too, even if it was hate. He still looked at him with dark eyes that would drift down and linger on his lips just a little too long.

Now Theo thinks he might have just been putting his own attraction on Stiles. Imagining something between them that was never really there. Which would be fine. He’s been attracted to plenty of people that wound not being interested. Except he quickly realizes that it’s something more than that. That his interest in Stiles isn’t just a simple attraction after all. Which quite frankly sucks for him because while he might be falling hard for Stiles, it’s not reciprocated in the least.

Sure, they’re on better terms now. Stiles slowly found a way to move past everything and give Theo a second chance. It was more than he ever could have hoped for. He should be happy about it, and he is. But there’s still part of him that wants more.

And then there’s another problem. Scott. Somewhere along the way the Alpha has also worked his way under Theo’s skin with his soft smiles and gentle touches. Theo is never sure how to handle it. All he knows is that he likes it. It’s also confusing as hell. He likes Stiles, more than likes Stiles. So what the hell are his brain and heart trying to pull on him?

He can’t help but watch Stiles across the room as he talks to his Dad, his head thrown back as he laughs. He feels the couch dip next to him and sees Scott giving him an all too understanding smile, “How long?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Theo says.

Scott raises an eyebrow, “No? So you weren’t just staring longingly at Stiles then?”

“I…” Theo stops, his eyes drifting back to Stiles who smiles and waves before turning his attention back to his Dad. Theo sighs and looks at Scott again. He knows there’s no point in lying. “I’ve been attracted to him for a while. But these… feelings, they’ve only been here for a few months.”

Scott nods, “Yeah. I get it man. I’ve been in love with him for years.”

“Years?” Theo asks, “And you never said anything?”

Scott shakes his head, “For a while I never knew if he was interested in guys. He never said anything. But even when he did he never seemed interested in _me_. I was just his bro.”

“But did you ever let him know you were interested in guys?”

Scott tilts his head, a thoughtful look on his face, “No, I guess I didn’t. But that doesn’t mean he’d be interested even if he knew I was.”

“True,” Theo says, leaning back against the couch. Scott does the same, sitting close to Theo with his body touching Theo’s from shoulder to knee. Theo finds himself leaning into the warmth.

Scott smiles and lifts his arm to wrap around Theo’s shoulders and pulling him close. Theo tenses for a moment before settling against him. “Is this okay?” Scott asks, his warm breath fanning against Theo’s skin.

“Yeah,” Theo says, his eyes drifting up to meet Scott’s. He finds it hard to look away, a familiar storm of emotions building inside him. Feelings he’s been trying to ignore because they confuse the hell out of him. “Scott?”

“Yeah?” Scott asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Theo’s eyes never leave his when he speaks, “Do you think it’s possible to love more than one person at the same time?”

Scott’s eyes flick across his face and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before swallowing, “I do, yeah. I think…”

“What?”

“I think that we as people have a lot of love to give. And I’ve loved the monogamous relationships I’ve been in, but I think given the chance I’d rather have the two people I love than have to pick. Which might sound selfish to some…”

“It’s not,” Theo says, his hand reaching to touch Scott’s arm. “And if it is, then I’m selfish too. I feel the same way.”

“Please tell me we’re talking about us right now,” Scott says, his words spilling out in a rush. “I need to know we’re on the same page before…”

Theo kisses him, just a quick but firm press of lips, before he’s pulling back. Scott blinks at him and brings a hand up to touch his lips, looking a little dazed. “What was that?”

“I believe that’s what one would call a kiss,” Theo says, trying to deflect to keep the nerves at bay. “I was talking about us, Scott. Were you?”

Scott nods, moving a hand down to grip Theo’s shirt, “Yeah I was.”

Scott kisses him, his lips moving softly against his own in a way that Theo’s not used to. He’s used to heated and rough kisses, filled with anger. But this… Scott kisses him like he’s something to be treasured. It breaks him a little it. Or that might be the glass shattering across the room.

They pull back to see Stiles standing there, staring at them with wide eyes. Theo frowns when he notices Stiles’ rapid breathing and heart rate, and also the hurt practically radiating off of him. He looks to Scott to see him watching Stiles with wide eyes, “Stiles…”

Stiles shakes his head and takes a step back, “No. I’m fine. I just…” he lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Sorry about the glass. But I should go.”

He goes to leave but John sighs and grabs his arm, moving Stiles until he’s further into the living room than before, “I don’t think so kid. You’re going to stay here and talk. You’re going to sort this out. All of you.”

“Dad,” Stiles tries to argue but John shakes his head, holding up his hand.

“This isn’t up for negotiation. I’ve spent too many months watching you all pine for each other,” John says, leveling them each with a look. “Now you’re going to talk to each other like the adults you are, and fix this. And clean this mess up,” John adds, gesturing to the broken glass. “The last thing Melissa needs is to come home after a long shift and step on broken glass.”

“Yes sir,” Stiles says, giving his father a mock salute.

John rolls his eyes and waves before making his way to the door. When he’s gone the three just stay there, silent. Theo turns to Scott who shrugs. He looks over at Stiles when the human sighs, “I might as well get this cleaned up while the awkward tension hangs in the air.”

Stiles walks off before the other two can comment. Theo turns to Scott who’s staring after Stiles, an unreadable look on his face, “What did John mean that we were all pining for each other?”

“Exactly what he said,” Scott says, “I think we’ve been missing something big here.”

A moment later Stiles comes into the room with a broom, dustpan, and a handheld vacuum and starts working on getting the glass cleaned up. Scott slowly gets to his feet and heads into the kitchen only to return with a trash can. Stiles mutters out a thanks but otherwise doesn’t say anything. His eyes stay focused on the glass he’s trying to clean up. Scott stands there, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. Theo can tell he’s fighting down the urge to say something. He looks like he’s finally about to try but then Stiles turn on the handheld vacuum and bends down to rid the carpet of any remaining pieces of glass.

He puts everything away when he’s done and Theo can hear him muttering to himself in the garage. Scott clearly can too from the way his lips tilt up into an amused smile and he shakes his head, “Just get back in here, Stiles,” Scott calls, loud enough to where Stiles can hear him.

There’s the sound of careful footsteps and then Stiles appears in the hallway. He stops and rubs the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Scott and Theo, “Look, we don’t have to talk about any of this. You two are clearly into each other and I…”

“You like us too,” Scott finishes. Stiles’ eyes snap over to Scott and Theo can see a little bit of fear in them. Scott must be able to see it to because he takes a hesitant step forward, bringing himself closer to his best friend, “It’s okay if you do, Stiles.”

Stiles lets out a disbelieving laugh, “It’s not okay for _me_. I’m the one that gets to watch you two be together knowing that I have feelings for both of you and that nothing can ever happen.”

“Why can’t it?” Theo asks, rising to his feet and moving forward to stand next to Scott.

“Because,” Stiles says, “You two are together.”

Scott and Theo share a look. Theo knows what Scott is looking for but to Theo there was never a question. They’d discussed this hypothetically before and now the reality of it is standing right in front of them. He’s not about to back down from the chance for either of them to have this. So he nods.

Scott grins at him before turning back to Stiles, “We like you too, Stiles.”

“Both of us,” Theo says, wanting to make it clear.

“You do?” Stiles asks, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Yeah,” Theo says, “We do. We spent tonight talking about how hopelessly in love with you we both are before admitting the same about each other.”

“So what does this mean?”

“It means we want to be with you,” Scott says, “That we want us to be together, the three of us.”

“If that’s something you’re interested in,” Theo says.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asks, “Of course I’m interested. I just never thought this could happen. Oh god, this isn’t a dream, is it? Somebody pinch me.” Theo reaches out and lightly pinches Stiles arm, “Ouch. Yeah okay, point proven. This is real.”

Scott grins, reaching out and taking both of their hands, “It is real.”

“So what now?” Stiles asks, “Because I really want to kiss you. Both of you. Is that…?”

“You can kiss us Stiles,” Theo smirks, “You don’t ever have to doubt that.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and then turns to Scott who gives him a soft smile, using his hand to pull Stiles closer, “Come here.”

Scott moves a hand to the back of Stiles neck and then pulls him in, their lips meeting for a slow and lingering kiss. Under different circumstances Theo might feel embarrassed about watching but now he couldn’t make himself look away if he wanted to.

When they pull apart they’re both smiling. Stiles turns to Theo then, dropping Scott’s hand in favor of moving in front of Theo. The slight height difference has Theo looking up at Stiles, “Well?” Theo asks.

“Insufferable,” Stiles mutters, but then he’s fisting a hand in Theo’s t-shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Theo has to move up onto his tippy toes and grip Stiles’ shoulders to get a good angle but he doesn’t mind. Kissing Stiles is as amazing as he always thought it would be. His lips are warm as they move against Theo’s with as much passion as he always expected.

He pulls away when he feels a hand on his back and looks to see Scott has moved closer and is smiling at them, “Things are so much better when you get along.”

“We’ll never have any issues if he keeps kissing me like that,” Stiles says.

Theo chuckles, placing another soft kiss to Stiles’ lips, “Oh I can definitely do that.” He turns to Scott and kisses him just as softly, “For both of you.”

They wind up curled up on the couch together, Scott in between Theo and Stiles. His head is resting on Stiles shoulder but he has his feet resting in Theo’s lap. Theo’s hand finds its way to Scott’s ankle and Scott sighs when his fingers brush the skin there. He looks up to see Stiles watching him and reaches over, tangling their fingers together. Stiles just smiles and brings Theo’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. It’s a little surreal that he gets to be here like this. Hours ago he thought he’d have to pine forever for them, but now here he is. He has two people that love and accept him. That’s all he could ever ask for.


End file.
